All I Want, All I Need
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Porque Temari era tudo que ele precisava naquele momento e em todos os outros. - Shikamaru & Temari - Oneshot - Presente para Coelha-chan


**N/A¹:** _Naruto_ não me pertence. Acredite, eu nem gostaria que pertencesse. HUSHEHUSEHUSE

**N/A²: **Oneshot Rating M – Não tive coragem de dividir em dois capítulos, enfim... x)

**N/A³:** Comemorando (atrasado) o aniversario da kunoichi mais foda de _Naruto_ volto ao FF com mais uma ShikaTema! E essa eu vou dedicar a uma amiga minha, Coelha-chan (amora! =D). Já tinha tempo que eu queria escrever algo pra você, na realidade, desde que você virou dona da comunidade S&T (Juntem-se a nós! \o/ -propaganda). Mas a criatividade falhou, e eu acabei escrevendo até outras coisas que não tinham nada haver comigo. Ainda penso que perdi a mão pra ShikaTema, mas eu fiz essa fic com todo carinho e respeito. (Apesar de ser hentai –q ) Espero que goste, e que me deixe aquelas review's que levantam totalmente o meu humor! Aaaamo você Taichou-sama! (L)³

* * *

**All I Want, All I Need**

Shikamaru&Temari

* * *

_Wherever you go I'll __be there, I'll be waiting to care for you..._

_Whatever you want I'll __try to give, no matter what I have to do._

Temari cruzou as pernas lentamente sob o olhar atento de Shikamaru. Alisou a kunai presa na perna com a ponta do dedo indicador. O mataria rapidamente, com um único ataque. Ampliaria seu chakra através da lâmina e... Fim. Em quinze segundos todo o sangue dele se espalharia no chão o que a faria rir — satisfeita — por finalmente conseguir tirar aquele sorrisinho imbecil de seu rosto.

Ela virou o décimo terceiro masu da noite.

O sorriso dele ampliou quando percebeu que ela — ainda distraída — mexia na kunai. O olhar dele a queimava, e deixava até corada. Sorte a sua poder dar a desculpa da bebida. _É isso_, pensou ela, _eu estou corada por conta da bebida_. _O fato de um dos homens mais lindos dessa _merdinha_ de festa estar olhando para mim não tem nada a ver. _

Ela mal percebeu a hora que ele se aproximou, em passos lentos.

— Problemática... Não acha que bebeu demais?

Levantou a pequena garrafa e a sacudiu para o lado devagar.

— Pode ouvir? — Sorriu e cruzou as pernas para o outro lado — Ainda tem um bocado de sakê aqui...

— Posso sentar com você e ajudar a terminar com isso?

Correu o salão com os olhos verde-azulados. Eram poucos os que ainda estavam ali. Não seria de todo o mal deixá-lo sentar ao seu lado. Kankurou já havia sumido com uma garota, o que a deixava sem nenhum irmão super-protetor, ciumento, possessivo e louco no seu pé.

— Essa garrafa não vai dar nem para dois masu's. — Apontou o bar atrás dele — Busque outra.

Shikamaru a olhou, avaliando se valia à pena. A musica alta o impedia de se concentrar numa estratégia. A única certeza que tinha, era a que queria ficar ao lado dela naquela noite... _E cuidar para que ela não fizesse nenhuma besteira_. Por outro lado, isso traria problemas para si mesmo. Se aproximar tão deliberadamente assim de Temari era prejudicial à saúde, principalmente por conta daquele vestido vinho. Virou o corpo e se amaldiçoou vendo que estava indo para o bar, obedecendo às ordens dela.

Temari, que estava um pouco tonta, só se deu conta de que ele havia saído de lá dois minutos depois que ele se foi. Mordia o lábio inferior enquanto pensava no que estava fazendo. Permitir que Shikamaru se aproximasse tanto podia ser um erro fatal. O exemplo vivo era o casal que estava dando aquela festa de casamento: Neji e Tenten. Neji era o ponto racional daquela dupla, desde o inicio. Ele deixou Tenten se aproximar. Temari suspirou.

Chegava a ser ridículo pensar em hipóteses se tratando de Nara Shikamaru. E ela sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

— Teeeeeema-chaan! — Ela olhou para trás a tempo de ver Naruto acenar com o braço livre. O outro estava firme na cintura de uma Hinata extremamente corada — Oyasumiiii!

Levantou a mão e enquanto acenava, sentiu algo sendo arremessado na sua direção. A mão que estava livre se fechou na boca da garrafa que havia sido lançada por Shikamaru que estava de volta, se acomodando na cadeira ao seu lado. O olhou, fuzilando-o com os olhos por causa da ousadia e chegou até a abrir a boca para xingá-lo.

A boca permaneceu aberta, mas o som não saiu.

Ele estava de olhos fechados, enquanto virava o sakê na boca. Ela percebeu que ele bebia devagar, se deliciando. Uma gota escorreu pelo seu queixo e ela teve de manter o autocontrole para não atacá-lo. Seu olhar acompanhou a gota, até ela morrer na gola da camisa branca semi-aberta, de mangas arregaçadas até o meio dos braços.

Lembrou-se momentaneamente que ele vestia um belíssimo smoking preto no começo da noite, por ser um dos padrinhos de Neji. Ela mesma só havia colocado aquele vestido para acompanhá-lo. Maldita hora que havia virado amiga e confidente de Tenten. Amaldiçoava-se pelo dia que havia deixado escapar a atração que sentia por Shikamaru apesar do rompimento de namoro e amaldiçoava Tenten por ter escolhido ela como madrinha. Afinal, não era qualquer uma que poderia ficar do lado de um homem tão bonito. Ele parou de beber, e na hora que reparou, Temari fechou a boca e voltou o olhar para frente.

— Sabe... — Ele deixou a garrafa em cima da mesa e jogou os braços para trás da cadeira — Pensei que você iria fugir enquanto eu pegava o sakê...

— Porque eu faria isso?

— É o que mulheres problemáticas como você, fazem! — Ele sorriu e ela teve de segurar o próprio sorriso que teimava em sair. — Principalmente quando estão bêbadas. Vou ter de te levar para casa?

Ela acabou se esquecendo da garrafa que se encontrava na sua mão e voltou o olhar para ele.

— Você quer me levar para casa, Nara? — Riu debochada quando o viu corar um pouco, tentando disfarçar olhando para o lado — Isso chega a ser novidade para mim.

— Novidade... tsc. — Voltou a cabeça na direção da loira e falou em um tom tão baixo que ela quase teve de tentar fazer leitura labial. — Você aparece aqui com esse vestido decotado e acha que eu vou te deixar na mão de qualquer idiota? — Aproximou o rosto perigosamente do dela sentindo-a prender a respiração — Mulher... — Trouxe o braço de trás da cadeira e com a mão direita começou a acariciar seu rosto – Você é extremamente...

— Problemática?

— Eu ia dizer sedutora.

Ela sorriu, e sem perceber, passou a ponta da língua nos lábios vermelhos. Fato esse que não passou despercebido pelo Nara, que sentiu uma pontada no baixo-ventre.

— Pensei que era eu a bêbada aqui...

Shikamaru sorriu e se afastou dela, puxando a garrafa de sakê de suas mãos. Ele podia ter crescido alguns centímetros com os anos e amadurecido com as mortes ao seu redor, mas continuava se achando o pior de todos para tentar algo novamente em relação à Temari. Ofereceu-lhe o masu e quando ela o pegou, desviando o olhar para as outras pessoas, ele se permitiu olhá-la um pouco mais.

O vestido vinho que ela usava além de ser decotado, tinha um rasgo na perna direita que deixava as coxas curvilíneas a mostra. Subiu o olhar, parando alguns segundos nos seios fartos, e depois encarou seu rosto. Os lábios meio vermelhos, por conta do batom de outrora, os cabelos loiros presos num único coque desleixado que deixava varias mechas soltas... Os olhos verde-azulados marcados com uma forte maquiagem preta, as bochechas coradas por conta do calor da noite e da bebida... Temari estava estonteante!

— O que tanto olha Shikamaru?

Ela voltou o olhar para ele e ergueu um das sobrancelhas. Ela também era boa estrategista e nesse assunto levava certa vantagem. Ele precisava ser cuidadoso.

— Não é nada. — Virou o pequeno masu que tinha em mãos — Estava me perguntando o que tanto você pensa.

A loira sorriu. Não poderia dizer que estava pensando num modo de escapar daquela festa com ele, sem ser vista por ninguém. Não podia ser ela a dar o braço a torcer.

— Bom, estou aqui pensando que você é realmente muito forte para sakê.

— Ah sim... — Largou o masu em cima da mesa e voltou o corpo depois na sua direção — O velho é bom pra essas coisas, acho que é por isso.

— Hm...

Shikamaru percebeu que havia começado a prender a respiração no momento em que a viu pegar a garrafa de sakê, ainda pela metade, em cima da mesa. Ela levantou a mão vazia e colocou o dedo indicador na boca dele.

— Você disse que me levaria pra casa... — Sussurrou, enquanto contornava a boca do shinobi sentindo a respiração dele falhar.

— Eu não...

— ... Conto com você. Eu não sou forte...

Era mentira essa ultima parte, e ela só rezou para que ele acreditasse. Afastou-se e virou a garrafa na boca o vendo arregalar os olhos. Provavelmente isso não estava em seus planos. Deu três goles rápidos, sentindo a garganta queimar.

— Mas que mulher... — Tirou a garrafa de suas mãos e a pôs sobre a mesa. Olhou seriamente para ela, e segurou seus pulsos quando viu que ela tornaria a pegar a – _quase vazia – _garrafa de sakê. — Chega. Vamos, vou te levar pro hotel.

Levantou-se e a viu sorrir. Um sorriso que virou uma gargalhada em seguida. Assustado, ajoelhou ficando de frente pra ela. Segurou sua mão, que estava no seu colo e a viu parar. Os olhares se cruzaram e ele deu um sorriso meio incerto. Tinha alguma coisa muito errada naquela noite.

— Temari... Consegue andar pelo menos? — Ergueu a mão e acariciou sua bochecha — Você está vermelha... — ela virou o rosto pro lado e ele retirou sua mão de perto do rosto dela e teve de controlar o riso — Realmente, você está muito engra-

— Engraçada é a sua...

— Ei, eei! — Tampou sua boca num impulso e recebeu uma mordida dolorosa — Problemática! Porque eu ainda faço tanto por você?!

— Isso é obvio, imbecil!

Ele arregalou os olhos e Temari poderia jurar que ele perdeu um pouco da cor do rosto. Ele não estava conseguindo fingir tão bem assim. Sorriu e não conseguindo mais controlar, se aproximou.

— Não é porque eu sou sedutora?

Ele suspirou, fazendo sua respiração lhe atingir de leve. O cheiro do sakê que haviam acabado de compartilhar a atraiu e sem que percebesse, Temari havia grudado seus lábios nos dele. _Mas, porra, o que eu estou fazendo? _Pensou, confusa._ Alias, o que __**ele**__ está fazendo?_

— Imbecil! — Empurrou seus ombros, o fazendo cair de costas. Levantou furiosa — Quem você pensa que é pra me agarrar?

— Eu... — Shikamaru a olhou, muito assustado — É... – franziu os cenhos e a encarou – O que?

Marchando em passos rápidos, começou a ir em direção a saída. Havia prometido a si mesma que nunca mais tocaria nos lábios do Nara novamente, e nossa! Havia acabado de tentar beijá-lo! Estava confusa, e o álcool que havia ingerido não a ajudava. Atravessou a pista de dança endireitando o corpo pra continuar a andar em linha reta. Kiba tentou pará-la no meio do caminho, sorrindo. Ela apenas o empurrou para o lado o fazendo cair em cima de uma Ino ainda mais oferecida que o normal.

O sakê realmente é uma arma perigosa, afinal, Ino não sabe o que Gaara ira fazer com ela quando descobrir sobre o show que ela deu.

— Oe, oe! — Sentiu uma mão fechar em seu braço com força, quando estava quase na saída. Ela parou de andar e ficou parada esperando o próximo movimento dele. — Você não queria que eu te levasse pra casa?

Sentiu o corpo dele, abraçar o seu por trás e conteve um arrepio. Um sorriso safado brotou de seus lábios antes que pudesse segurar. Ela sentia saudades dele. Todos os dias, todas as horas.

— Eu ainda lembro o caminho, Tema. — Sussurrou um tanto triste no ouvido da loira. — Só não me diga que eu tenho de te carregar... Provavelmente cairíamos do telhado de alguma casa... — Segurou sua cintura com uma mão enquanto a outra buscava o rasgo do vestido para acariciar-lhe a coxa. Cheirou seu pescoço e ela se viu arqueando o corpo para trás — Você é tão cheirosa...

— Diferente de você eu já sou grandinha para usar perfume... — Recobrou um pouco da consciência e deu um passo pra frente, incerta, tirando as mãos dele de perto de si — Você ainda cheira a leite, Shikamaru.

Continuou o caminho para porta agora certa de que ele desistiria de segui-la. O que foi um grande erro, já que sentiu o corpo paralisar depois de dar quatro passos. Ele precisava estar tão ligado a sua sombra a ponto de fazê-la funcionar até mesmo num lugar com pouca iluminação? Fechou os olhos, e já conhecendo todos os sintomas, se virou.

Não queria mostrar a ele que podia, sem problemas, sair do seu controle.

Shikamaru mordia o lábio inferior enquanto sentia as pernas tremerem levemente. Subiu a mão, desfazendo um coque imaginário. Ao ver os cabelos dela soltos emoldurando o rosto confuso, sorriu. Ela assim como ele parecia estar tendo uma luta interior. Temari continuava de olhos fechados. Os abriu apenas no momento que ouviu o estrepito das kunais, que estavam presas na sua perna por uma cinta pequena, caindo no chão.

— Assim me sentirei mais seguro.

E pela primeira vez na noite, ela permitiu seus olhos encontrarem com o dele. Viu ali magoa e saudades... Sabia que os seus provavelmente mostravam o mesmo. Sentiu as pernas avançando, e depois de poucos passos já estava colada a ele. Shikamaru os fez levarem os braços pra frente, em sincronia, os mantendo preso num abraço. Correu as costas da loira com as pontas dos dedos e ela fez o mesmo, mas o arranhando de leve com as unhas escarlates. Ainda se olhavam nos olhos, diretamente. O salto da sandália ajudou Shikamaru, já que ele se aproximou ainda mais, mantendo agora sua boca próxima ao ouvido da loira. A mordeu, antes de sussurrar:

— Eu realmente cheiro a leite?

Ela mordeu o lábio, e fechou os olhos. _Maldito_, o xingou mentalmente. Nenhuma criança chorona teria coragem para tomar uma atitude daquela.

— Eu te odeio.

Ele se separou do corpo dela e desfez o jutsu. Suspirou e ergueu as mãos, sorrindo fraquinho, como daquela vez há muitos anos no Chuunin Shiken... Quando ele lhe explicava porque de ter desistido. Pareceu ter entendido tudo.

— Eu também te odeio. — Baixou as mãos, e no processo roubou uma das dela — É por isso que você vai para sua casa agora.

— Você fala como se fosse a minha mãe, Shikamaru.

Ele riu sem graça, provavelmente pensando o mesmo que ela. Só estando bêbada para tocar no assunto 'mãe'.

— Vamos.

Temari olhou para os lados, antes de ir, a fim de procurar Neji ou Tenten para se despedir. Ficou surpresa, ao ver muitos olhares se desviando. Ela e Shikamaru haviam virado a novela da noite, que ridículo. Sentiu sua mão sendo raptada pela dele e se perguntou se havia lhe dado permissão. Preferiu brigar com ele depois; no momento só queria sua cama e o silêncio do seu quarto para poder descansar.

— Temari-san, Shikamaru! — Shikamaru que puxava a loira pra saída queria fingir não ter ouvido ser chamado, mas Temari parou o obrigando a fazer o mesmo. – Iam fugir da minha festa sem dar tchau... Vocês estão com tanta pressa assim e... Ah... Entendo!

Tenten, que vinha acompanhada de Sakura, parou o olhar sobre as mãos unidas dos dois. Com certeza amanhã todos os boatos possíveis sobre os dois terem reatado o namoro correria pela vila de Konoha como vento. Tudo isso por causa da garota de cabelos rosados que vinha ao lado da ex-cunhada de Temari.

— Ele... Eu...

— Desculpe, Tenten. – Shikamaru agora sorria, e escorregava o braço na cintura da loira. — Procuramos você e não achamos antes... Bem, mande meus cumprimentos ao Neji.

— Oh... Claro Shika. — Ela sorriu, com as bochechas coradas. Álcool. Sakura atrás dela, os olhava de um jeito questionador. Temari lançou-lhe um olhar frio. Se aquela testuda pensasse em inventar qualquer coisa... — Espero ver vocês amanha pela vila. Tenham uma **ótima** noite...

— Sim, teremos... – Ele apertou a cintura dela, impedindo-a de tentar negar — Oyasumi!

Permaneceu segurando sua cintura enquanto saiam da festa e a ela não restou alternativa, fazendo-a no fim, abraçá-lo pela cintura também. _Ei, coração..._ Temari piscou os olhos demoradamente, enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. _Por que está tão acelerado?_

— Amanhã seremos o assunto do dia... — A voz dele a tirou de seus devaneios. Ele olhou para trás e ergueu a mão livre dando tchau a Tenten, Sakura e a Ino, Chouji e Kiba que haviam acabado de se juntar as duas anteriores.

— Não. — Temari depois de acenar olhou pra frente, cumprimentando agora Izumo e Kotetsu que iam em direção a festa, não deixando de notar o olhares assombrados — Seremos o assunto do mês.

Shikamaru riu e apertou ainda mais sua cintura. Olhou para baixo, e se conteve para não olhar o corpo dela, afinal, são nesses raros momentos que eles esquecem quem são. Temari virou a cabeça na direção dele também. O conhecia tão bem que sabia que ele estava pensando agora no próximo movimento. Quase podia ouvir as engrenagens na cabeça dele funcionando.

— Oe... — Ele parou de andar, assim que viraram a primeira rua a direita — Temari...

Ela parou também e ficou de frente para ele, encarando dessa vez o chão. Não cairia no erro fatal de olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. Abraçou o próprio corpo e soltou um som para dizer que já o estava ouvindo. Precisaria agora mais do que nunca do seu autocontrole, mas apenas para expressar reações; se ele tomasse mais alguma atitude como a de antes, ela provavelmente não resistiria em beijá-lo.

— Eu preciso de você.

— Infelizmente você precisa de muitas coisas, Shikamaru — Olhou pra expressão nada satisfeita que ele fez.

— Me desculpe. — Coçou a nuca e sorriu fraquinho — Você sabe que no final das contas eu sou só um preguiçoso...

— E chorão...

— E chorão. — Olhou para o céu e suspirou. Ela permitiu-se olhar seu semblante — Eu preciso de uma mulher como você para me ajudar, Temari. — Ele abaixou o rosto, e a olhou, dessa vez com determinação — Volta pra mim.

Temari fechou os olhos e não o assistiu se aproximando. Os braços dela estavam largados do lado do corpo, e ele sem pensar no que aconteceria depois, apenas os puxou colocando sobre seus ombros. Quando os orbes, verde-azuladas se abriram em espanto, já havia sido tarde. Eles tornaram a fechar, quando a língua atrevida de Shikamaru pedia passagem entre seus lábios. Deu um passo pra frente, e ele também. Os corpos grudados, as mãos puxando os cabelos, os lábios em sincronia... Nem de longe parecia o selinho infantil que eles haviam dado anteriormente.

— Eu preciso te dizer uma... Coisa — Ofegou o shinobi, enquanto descia os beijos pelo seu pescoço, sentindo mãos habilidosas abrindo os botões da sua camisa.

— Se for pra dizer que estamos no meio da rua, cale a boca. — Ela entrou com uma das mãos na camisa recém-aberta e o arranhou — Vai estragar todo o momento...

Ele sorriu de encontro à curva entre o pescoço e o ombro. Desceu as mãos pelas costas dela, segurando o bumbum da kunoichi com força enquanto a língua descia pelo decote. Ela suspirou, e ergueu uma das pernas. Estava totalmente fora de si, embriagada com o poder que só ele conseguia exercer sobre ela. E ele adorava, simplesmente adorava ter esse poder.

— Se alguém passar aqui agora... — Mordeu de leve seu colo, sentindo a pressão das mãos dela nas suas costas — Se o **seu irmão** passar aqui...

— Pensei ter mandado você calar a boca, _problemático_ — Subiu as mãos e segurou seus ombros, o afastando um pouco — E também pensei que você me levaria para o hotel.

Ele novamente a segurou na cintura, beijando seus lábios. Mas não passou disso; quando ela ia aprofundar o beijo, ele lhe puxou pela mão, voltando a andar. Ela não questionou. Estava cansada demais pra isso e sabia que ele precisava de silencio para colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Shikamaru sentiu a cabeça dela se encostando ao seu ombro e soltou sua mão para rodear sua cintura. Vendo-a fechar os olhos. Estava tão, tão cansada que a ficha sobre o que havia acabado de acontecer ali ainda não tinha caído. _Pensarei nisso, naquilo e em todas outras coisas amanhã. Ou hoje. Tanto faz. _Pensou ela, enquanto abraçava a cintura dele.

— Pelo menos continue a andar Temari. — Ouviu a voz dele de perto, e sentiu sua boca se mover próximo a sua têmpora. — Te carregar seria tão problemático...

— Não me chame de gorda, filho-da-mãe. — Riu e bateu no seu peito com a mão fechada. Totalmente fraca.

— Eu não disse isso. — Ele segurou sua mão com a dela e fez um leve carinho. Ela sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Velhos hábitos não se perdiam nem com o passar do tempo. — Oe... abra os olhos. Sem dormir.

— Shiu...

— — —

_You're all I want, all I need._

_And it's more than I could ask for..._

— —

Tirou os cabelos de frente do rosto e abriu os olhos, piscando rapidamente. Esticou as pernas e ergueu os braços, mas sentiu que sua mão direita havia batido em algo com força. Sentou-se, rapidamente. Quem diabos estava ali na cama com ela? Bateu a mão esquerda no interruptor da parede, reconhecendo seu quarto de hotel favorito em Konoha.

Ela colocou a mão em seguida no coração, tentando com esse ato, fazê-lo desacelerar. Arregalou os olhos quando percebeu que Shikamaru estava sem camisa e de cabelos soltos deitado de bruços do seu lado. Reconheceu as costas largas e bem desenhadas instantaneamente. Levou o olhar para o relógio na parede oposta; marcava 5:09. Havia saído da festa havia poucas horas. Sua cabeça parecia querer explodir.

Jogou as pernas para o lado, ficando de costas para ele. Não conseguiria pensar em nada enquanto ficasse olhando para ele. Baixou o olhar para seu corpo, vendo que vestia sua camisola preta. Maldito Nara! Maldito beijo!

— Onde eu estava com a cabeça?

Sussurrou para si e levou as mãos para a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás. Ela queria, muito, ter continuado o relacionamento que tinha há anos com Shikamaru. Sabia que havia sido um erro seu, sair da vila depois de uma briga boba e voltar só nessa noite, anos depois. Dois anos... Eles estavam tão mudados. Porque ele não havia ido atrás dela naquela noite?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo susto que tomou ao sentir uma mão lhe acariciando a parte das costas que ficava exposta pelo corte da camisola.

— Volte pra cama e apague essa maldita luz. — Olhou por cima do ombro — Merda... Depois ela me bate quando eu digo que ela é problemática...

Ainda perplexa, esticou o braço apagando a luz. No mesmo instante, ele usou a outra mão para segurar sua cintura. Ergueu o corpo e sentou de lado atrás da loira, beijando seu ombro por cima da alça da roupa. Malditos arrepios.

— Mais tarde conversamos... Vem.

Temari queria saber por que o obedeceu, e porque se deixou abraçar enquanto deitava no meio da cama. Também ficava em duvida sobre o porquê dele ter um cheiro tão embriagante, e de como apesar de todo aquele sono ainda conseguiu ficar acariciando seus cabelos. Certo. Quando acordasse, pensaria nisso.

— — —

_I remember the days when we were young,_

_I held your hand like a precious stone._

_It´s still the same nothing's changed, baby, I'll never ever leave you alone._

— — —

— Sim. É, só um chá. Aham... NÃO. Quer dizer... _Não_. Eu pagarei quando descer. Obrigado.

Ouviu o som alguns passos pelo chão de madeira, e não demorou a sentir a cama balançando. O lençol que a cobria foi puxado um pouco, mas não deu tempo de uma corrente de ar fria lhe acertar já que um corpo relativamente quente havia se encostado no seu.

— Vamos... — Uma voz manhosa próxima ao ouvido a fez sorrir de leve — Eu sei que já acordou.

Deu uma cotovelada de leve no seu abdômen, ouvindo alguns insultos baixinhos. Sentou na cama, coçou os olhos e se espreguiçou. Sentiu alguns beijos nas suas costas. Será que era mesmo o Nara? Abriu os olhos enquanto mordia o lábio inferior. O relógio marcava que já eram 11:13. Ela não lembrava que ele conseguia acordar tão 'cedo' depois de uma festa.

Enquanto se postava atrás da loira, Shikamaru levantava seus cabelos com uma das mãos. A segunda se aventurava na coxa direita dela. As pontas de seus dedos estavam geladas, mas Temari não pareceu se importar. Beijou sua nuca, passando os dentes de leve. Ela era irresistível e ele queria apenas matar as saudades. A partir do momento que eles haviam se atracado na madrugada, enquanto voltavam da festa, ele havia decidido reconquistar a problemática e fazê-la voltar a freqüentar a vila para que, sem maiores preocupações, pudessem continuar com tudo que eles tinham antes daquela maldita briga.

Temari, que mantinha os olhos fechados e as mãos segurando firmemente o lençol, agradeceu quando ouviu batidas na porta. Sorriu, ao sentir Shikamaru bufar de insatisfação no seu pescoço. E enquanto ele ia atender a porta, apenas trajando a calça preta de ontem, ela correu para o banheiro se ajeitar.

Quando ela voltou para o quarto, aproveitou para puxar a cortina da janela. Fazia um dia ensolarado, com tantas nuvens no céu que ela poderia jurar que ele a largaria ali pra ir vê-las deitado em algum canto da floresta do seu clã. Ao ouvir um pequeno ruído, virou o corpo, assistindo-o se aproximar com cuidado. Shikamaru mantinha a bandeja quase toda apoiada no seu corpo, com medo de que a garrafa com chá e as canecas caíssem. Sentou na cama, depois de colocar a bandeja no meio da cama e olhou pra Temari.

— Chá na cama? — Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão, apontando o espaço na frente dele — Que clichê, preguiçoso.

— Cale a boca e senta logo. — Temari ergueu uma das sobrancelhas — Quer dizer... Sente-se e aproveite o chá, Tema-chan.

— Você é péssimo.

Ela sentou na frente dele, tendo a bandeja os separando. Shikamaru puxou a garrafa térmica e uma caneca, e enquanto despejava devagar o liquido se perdeu admirando o rosto da mulher. Temari riu quando o chá transbordou, e ele praguejou baixinho por ser queimado.

— Então... — Começou, vendo que o olhar dele havia voltado pra si — Porque dormiu aqui essa noite?

— Porque você pediu. — O olhou confusa por cima da caneca e viu que ele mantinha o olhar vago, parecendo lembrar-se de alguma coisa — Você não lembra?

— Se eu estou perguntando...

— Tsc.

Ficaram alguns segundos em silêncio terminando o chá. Hora ou outra Shikamaru estendia uma mão, acariciando o joelho da loira que estava encostado próximo a bandeja. Ela o olhava, distraída, sentindo apenas arrepios correrem como choque por seu corpo.

— Me conte sobre essa noite.

— Bom... De qual parte você quer saber? — Ele colocou sua caneca na bandeja do lado da dela, que já havia sido colocado ali a alguns minutos. — A parte que você dormiu no meio da rua, a parte que você acordou enquanto chegávamos... Ou a melhor de todas, a parte em que seu irmão quis me matar?

Temari riu, colocando a mão na boca. Shikamaru aproveitou o momento e tirou a bandeja da cama, colocando-a no chão.

— Kankurou provavelmente me contará depois sobre isso... — Ela viu sua mão sendo raptada pelas dele e se censurou. Mas não foi tão forte para privar-se dos leves carinhos que ele fazia nela com o polegar — Você deve se lembrar... O Passatempo preferido do Kankurou.

— Como me esquecer? — Shikamaru suou frio. Lembrava-se perfeitamente de todas as vezes que o mais ciumento dos Sabaku's lhe perseguia, ora ou outra o colocando em situações desconfortantes. — Agora ele está pior. Acho melhor você contar logo pra ele.

— Contar? Mas... — Ela viu o sorriso dele crescer — Contar o que exatamente?

— Que nós reatamos.

— Nós não reatamos. — Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Oh, reatamos sim. — Se aproximou mais, e segurou agora o rosto fino dela entre as mãos — Se não estivéssemos juntos novamente, você não me deixaria aproximar dessa forma.

— Você está errado, imbecil. — Ela sentia um nó nada agradável na garganta — Eu não me esqueceria de todos nossos problemas com apenas um beijo.

— Temari... Já se passaram dois anos... — Secou uma lágrima teimosa que escorria na bochecha da loira e aproximou seu rosto — Foram dois anos que só me deram a certeza de que eu preciso de você. Volte pra mim, Tema.

Quem iniciou o beijo dessa vez foi ela. Shikamaru manteve as mãos nas costas da loira, que o empurrava para trás. Quando se deitaram, ele a sentiu colocando uma das pernas, agora nua, no meio das suas. As mãos, pequenas, desciam pelo seu peito arranhando de leve. Os movimentos que ela fazia com a língua, não ajudavam.

— Vou tomar isso como um sim.

Temari o ouviu dizer, enquanto havia soltado sua boca para lhe atacar o pescoço. Riu, alegre, e sentiu seu corpo sendo jogado um pouco para o lado. Dessa vez ela ficou deitada, e ele ficou ao seu lado, apoiando o peso do corpo com o cotovelo direito no colchão, e acariciando sua barriga com a mão esquerda.

— Não me lembro de como coloquei essa camisola, preguiçoso.

O shinobi desceu o olhar pelo corpo curvilíneo, vendo que a camisola agora parecia mais uma blusinha de tão pra cima que estava. Perdeu-se admirando suas pernas, subindo o olhar por todo o corpo antes de encarar os olhos brilhantes dela novamente.

— Foi você mesma. — Deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela e sorriu — Nem pediu para eu dar licença. E depois... Me pediu para passar a noite aqui. Você vê? — Roçou seus lábios nos dela e depois lhe mordeu de leve — Eu não poderia recusar.

Ela fechou os olhos, tentando se lembrar de qualquer coisa. Infelizmente, o que aconteceu depois que ela dormiu era um mistério. Maldito sakê. Ela daria tudo para ter visto o semblante dele, sempre tão controlado, se desfazer.

— Te deixei louco, não foi?

— Se eu estou, nesse momento, só por te ver assim... — Ele se colocou por cima da loira, fazendo-a sentir sua excitação de perto — Como você acha que eu fiquei quando te vi apenas com esse conjuntinho preto?

Ela desceu o olhar pro próprio corpo e lembrou que na noite passada, antes de colocar seu vestido, havia colocado uma lingerie, preta rendada. Rapidamente lembrou-se do fetiche dele por peças daquela cor e sorriu marota.

— Eu não tive coragem de te tocar ontem à noite, Temari. — Ela arregalou os olhos, admirada. — Mesmo você fazendo todo aquele showzinho, tirando minha camiseta... — Ela corou. Tinha sido ela o tempo todo? — Eu queria que entre nós...

— Você é gay, Shikamaru? — O interrompeu, rindo.

— Merda... Não dá pra ser carinhoso com você não é? — Grudou seus lábios nos dela e falou, com a voz abafada — Terei de te mostrar que não sou mais criança nem gay.

O sorriso dela somente aumentou e quando ela ergueu uma das pernas, ele entendeu que precisava deixá-la por cima. Assim que rolaram na cama, Shikamaru a viu sentar, em cima de seu membro. Ambos fecharam os olhos. Espalmou as mãos no abdômen dele, e lhe mandou o olhar mais repleto de luxuria que ele já havia visto. As orbes dela chegaram a escurecer quando ela desceu o corpo, encostando a boca no pescoço dele. Chupou a pele, deixando o local vermelho e dirigiu seus lábios pra orelha dele.

— Se acha que não consegue, nem tente. — Voltou a se sentar, depois de dizer aquilo com a voz mais sedutora que ele poderia imaginar vindo dela — Saiba que só desejo não basta, imbecil.

— Hm... — Ele ergueu o corpo, e a segurou. Manteve-a bem próximo de seu corpo, deixando os dois num quase abraço perfeito. Sentiu ela colocar uma perna de cada lado e se controlou para continuar o contato visual — Se eu afirmar que não existe _apenas_ desejo, você seria capaz de achar o que mais existe aqui... Não seria?

— Talvez. — Sorriu, e sem perceber se aproximou ainda mais. Aquela voz rouca a atraia, como um imã. — Alguma dica?

— Não se faça de idiota.

Shikamaru deitou, rápido, e a levou consigo com uma força que a assustou. Enterrou a mão nos cabelos loiros, enquanto a sentia traçar com a ponta dos dedos o contorno do seu abdômen definido. Ela se perguntava desde quando ele ganhou aquele corpo; se forçasse as suas lembranças, poderia se lembrar daquele magrelo com cara de sono. Era inacreditável pensar que na sua frente, mais especificamente sobre si, encontrava-se o mesmo Nara Shikamaru.

Ele estava diferente, mudado. Alguma coisa aconteceu durante os dois anos que ela esteve longe, sem chance de poder ver seu rápido crescimento. A criança chorona que há muito tempo havia lhe ensinado sobre o que era trabalho em equipe, agora estava ali, encarando-a de uma maneira tão... Profunda, que parecia ler tanto seus pensamentos quanto a sua alma.

Temari respirou fundo tentando mandar um pouco mais de ar pro cérebro. O preguiçoso que ela precisava sacudir de minuto em minuto nas reuniões sobre o chuunin shiken, agora estava muito bem disposto. Não lembrava nem de longe aquele garoto que achava tudo problemático, até mesmo viver.

Motivos esses que haviam levado ela aquela briga inútil, e aquela decisão idiota. E mesmo depois de todo o tempo que ficaram separados, a única coisa que ela se lembrava era dos toques dele, das palavras de carinho antes de dormir e principalmente, de como o amava e se sentia amada.

Shikamaru havia crescido finalmente.

E Temari percebido finalmente, que ainda estava apaixonada.

Pela criança, pelo chorão, pelo preguiçoso e pelo amante.

— Percebeu?

— Percebi. — Ele puxou seus cabelos, jogando sua cabeça pra trás. Lambeu toda extensão do pescoço, fazendo-a fechar os olhos sentindo um arrepio que fez o corpo tremer — Você quer _transar_, comigo!

— Idiota... Com você eu não transaria, Temari. – Ele abaixou a cabeça da loira e encostou sua testa na dela — Eu faria amor.

Sentindo a respiração já falhar, a kunoichi sentiu os lábios finos dele apertarem os seus. Entreabriu a boca prontamente, recebendo aquele beijo afoito de bom grado. Segurou o rosto enquanto sentia o Nara inclinar o corpo para frente, deitando totalmente em cima do corpo dela, no fim da cama. Abriu as pernas a fim de senti-lo mais próximo, e soltou um suspiro quando sentiu suas mãos correrem suas pernas.

Shikamaru sentiu os calcanhares dela nos seus quadris, e projetou o corpo ainda mais para frente ouvindo-a suspirar novamente ao sentir sua excitação tão próxima. Subiu as mãos por dentro da camisola de seda preta, e manteve as mãos na cintura fina. Dava leves apertões, sentindo-a se remexer em baixo do seu corpo. Subiu a mão direita lhe acariciando o seio, e quando a ouviu gemer baixinho sorriu contra seus lábios.

— Desgraçado...

Ele separou dos lábios dela, deixando-a de boca aberta. Beijou sua bochecha, seu queixo e começou a chupar seu pescoço com vontade; retribuiria-lhe a marca deixada anteriormente. Ela não ousaria reclamar, aliás, ela nem pensava nisso agora.

— Levanta.

O shinobi das sombras separou do corpo dela e jogou o corpo pra trás. Colocou os braços atrás da cabeça e olhou para uma ofegante Temari que terminava de sentar. Ela lambeu os lábios, e automaticamente puxou a barra da camisola para baixo tentando tampar um pouco das pernas. Franziu o cenho; estava tão confusa!

— Eu mandei levantar, não ouviu?

Temari riu maliciosa. Ele a estava deixando excitada apenas por tentar mandar em nela. Não era qualquer um que tinha coragem, ela tinha de admitir. Levantou, curiosa com o olhar libidinoso dele. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando ele inclinou a cabeça pro lado, lançando as mãos no colchão, apoiando o peso do corpo enquanto erguia o tronco.

— Tira essa camisola. Tá me atrapalhando.

— Não pense que manda em mim, bebê. — Pegou a camisola por baixo e começou a subi-la devagar, mantendo o quanto podia o olhar fixo nos dele. Seus olhos mandavam luxuria e eram prontamente respondidos. — Não te obedecerei em tudo.

— Veremos.

Logo depois de tirar a camisola, Temari lançou contra ele. O sorriso enigmático dele lhe lançou um arrepio e sem se controlar, ajoelhou na cama, engatinhando logo em seguida na sua direção. Roçou os lábios nos dele e depois, sem ver como, já estava deitada novamente com o corpo dele sobre si. Ele sem esperar mais, prendeu-a num beijo violento que nada mais fez do que deixá-lo ainda mais excitado.

Prendendo as pernas nas suas costas, sentindo a pressão na sua intimidade, Temari desceu as mãos para o botão da calça dele, sentindo-o prender a respiração. Suas mãos corriam pelas suas pernas apertando-as de leve, incentivando-a a continuar o que fazia. Aquela peça maldita de roupa o estava incomodando tanto...

Quando ela desabotoou a calça, o empurrou de leve se separando do beijo. Ambos estavam ofegantes, com os lábios vermelhos. Shikamaru se perdeu a admirando e sem se segurar, levantou a mão, acariciando seu seio direito ainda por cima do sutiã preto. Vendo-a fechar os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior. Sua outra mão havia ido até sua cintura a empurrando para o lado, fazendo se deitar novamente, agora de lado na grande cama que era oferecida a Princesa do Vento.

Temari que ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, o sentiu se colocando entre suas pernas novamente. Conseguia sentir a pele das pernas dele encostando-se às suas e percebeu que ele aproveitou a troca de posição para se livrar da peça incomoda.

Shikamaru lhe beijou a testa, a bochecha, e começou a descer os beijos. A ela só restou segurar lhe pelos cabelos, enquanto sorria feliz. Sentiu uma leve mordida na parte do seio que era exposto pelo sutiã meia taça e gemeu. Não demorou em ver que ele havia encontrado o fecho deste, no meio deles, e o largado num canto qualquer do quarto.

Subiu os beijos para o rosto e alcançando os lábios e voltou a beijá-la com volúpia, enquanto uma das mãos acariciava seu seio direito, passando a ponta do dedo pelo mamilo dela, sentindo-o enrijecer. Sentia-a responder seu beijo com menos vontade, se perdendo no próprio prazer. Um gemido morreu em sua boca, e quando ela alcançou sua parte mais vulnerável com a mão mais curiosa, ele sorriu.

Voltou os lábios para o seu pescoço, e postou as mãos na sua cintura. Forçou o corpo pra frente, e a ouviu gemer agora com vontade. Sentiu-se suar frio; aquela mulher também tinha um poder incrível sobre ele.

Temari estava atônita. Segurava agora os lençóis com força, enquanto os lábios dele desciam pelo seu colo. Ao receber uma mordida, abriu os olhos, o assistindo depois continuar as caricias. Ele abocanhou um dos seus seios e sem que ela percebe-se, havia começado a gemer o nome dele, incontáveis vezes e com todos os tons possíveis.

— Você gosta disso, problemática?

Abriu os olhos e grudou os lábios se impedindo de xingá-lo. Ergueu uma mão, tremula, e lhe acariciou a bochecha. Aquele sorrisinho dele irritava-a tanto que chegava a ser cômico. Olhou para o lado; seu leque estava longe, provavelmente ela teria de bater nele por isso mais tarde.

— E se eu fizer isto?

A mão que acariciava seu outro seio desceu e antes que ela pudesse impedir, apertou sua intimidade por cima da calcinha. Ele viu os olhos dela girarem na órbita, e sem se conter, começou a descer a peça, segurando pelas laterais rendadas. Ela começou a sorrir.

— Nunca ouviu que se mexer com fogo pode se queimar?

Sussurrou, enquanto segurava sua nuca com uma das mãos. A outra descia pelas suas costas, tentando em vão correr cada pedacinho de pele. Os beijos dele subiram seu colo, lentamente, e quando estavam próximos da sua orelha, Temari apenas o sentiu lambê-la antes de continuar com a voz rouca que _"não se importava". _

Os cabelos dele, que já estavam soltos há muito tempo, foram presos pela sua mão. Shikamaru voltou à cabeça para trás com o movimento e deitou o corpo pro lado, vendo-a ficar por cima. Ergueu uma das mãos, acariciando a parte debaixo do seio direito e a viu sorrir com mais malicia. Em seguida, suspirou ao senti-la roçar seus corpos, os seios fartos apertados contra seu tórax e as mãos curiosas que desciam arranhando desde seus ombros até a parte de cima de sua boxer.

— Temari...?

A loira ergueu os olhos, que estavam abaixados, e o olhou curiosa. Ele ergueu as mãos, afagando seu cabelo. Ergueu um pouco o tronco e lhe beijou os lábios com calma. Voltou a deitar e colocou os braços atrás da cabeça, fechando os olhos. Ela estava intacta; ele era tão bonito que ela sentia seu corpo arder apenas por olhá-lo.

— Você é linda.

Ela riu.

— É claro que eu sou.

Ambos sorriram, antes dela beijar os lábios dele de leve, começando em seguida a descer os beijos pelo peito largo. As mãos corriam pela cintura do shinobi, e quando alcançaram a lateral da ultima peça de roupa dele, ela o viu abrir os olhos. Ficou hipnotizada por longos segundos, e ele percebendo que a ficha sobre o que estava acontecendo ainda não havia caído pra ela, ergueu o corpo e levou o dela consigo.

A excitação dele era evidente, o que a fazia lamber os lábios o levando a mais tremores involuntários. Saber que ele ainda era o único que conseguia tocá-la sem sentir medo das conseqüências era delicioso. Mandou a ela seu melhor sorriso inclinado e fechando os olhos, beijou-a lentamente. Temari jogou os braços atrás do corpo dele, abraçando com vontade suas costas. As mãos dele subiram das pernas para o pescoço, passando pela virilha da loira, a barriga sequinha e os seios; assim que retirou os cabelos dali, desceu os lábios trilhando um caminho de beijos e mordidas.

Ela passou a morder o lábio inferior, o sentindo quase se cortar tamanha força; Shikamaru havia se tornado um homem perigoso. Abriu os olhos quando viu que ele havia parado os beijos pelo seu corpo justamente quando ela iria sentir mais prazer. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, confusa, ao vê-lo ajoelhar na cama, no meio de suas pernas. Corou ao sentir o olhar libidinoso dele correr seu corpo, e Shikamaru sorriu, ao ver que ela estava demasiada curiosa com o que viria a seguir. Segurou os joelhos da kunoichi com as mãos, e ameaçava toda hora subir as caricias; por mais sedento que estava pelo corpo dela, não gostaria de acabar rapidamente. Chegava a ser um pecado amar Temari com pressa, e era essa uma das muitas certezas que tinha sobre ela. Inclinou a cabeça pro lado e sorriu ao ver o rosto dela se contorcer em insatisfação.

— Ande logo com isso. — Murmurou, soando mais fraca do que queria — Não me torture mais, Shikamaru...

— Mas que apressada...

Rápido, jogou as pernas dela pra cima dos ombros. Viu a ansiedade brilhar nos orbes verdes e começou a beijar a coxa direita, passando hora ou outra os dentes por toda extensão. Temari agarrou os lençóis, os torcendo nas mãos. Ele deu o mesmo tratamento à outra coxa, enquanto suas mãos subiam pelo corpo curvilíneo, apertando os seios de leve. Deixando as pernas ainda sobre seus ombros, começou a subir os beijos. Temari usando o pouco da força que lhe restava, ergueu um pouco o corpo, mantendo o peso deste nos cotovelos. Quando Shikamaru percebeu que a intenção dela era assistir o que ele fazia, mandou-lhe o sorriso mais safado que possuía a vendo responder do mesmo modo.

— Acho melhor você se deitar, _Hime_.

Temari apenas lançou o corpo para trás, enquanto sentia o Nara beijar sua intimidade. A língua atrevida lhe invadindo, sem hesitação, e as mãos ágeis lhe segurando os seios com força, provocando-a ainda mais. Fechou os olhos e sentiu o corpo vibrar. Shikamaru sugava seu clitóris, mordiscava, e só diminuiu o ritmo quando percebeu que ela já abraçava seu pescoço, de leve, com as pernas torneadas. Sentindo-a arqueando as costas, parou por alguns instantes, substituindo a língua por algo muito maior; a boxer preta havia sido retirada por ele mesmo...

Com uma estocada firme, a ouvindo gritar pelo seu nome, Shikamaru subiu o corpo da loira. Beijou sua testa, e em seguida manteve o peso do próprio corpo nos braços estendidos ao seu lado. Viu ela sorrir, maliciosa, e quando os orbes verde-azulados se abriram ele pode sentir as pernas tremerem.

Temari começou a mover os quadris embaixo dele, gemendo manhosamente enquanto encarava os olhos do moreno. Desceu as mãos pelas costas, o arranhando no processo, e quando viu que seu problemático não estava tão no controle assim como queria, arqueou o corpo de encontro o dele o vendo suspirar assim como ela.

— Eu amo você.

Disseram os dois em uníssono; as lagrimas teimosas morreram nos cabelos loiros, depois de descerem desajeitadas por seu rosto. Shikamaru a beijou com volúpia, e começou a se movimentar rápido dentro dela. Tomava cada silaba que ela tentava soltar para si; os lábios dela teimavam em se contorcerem num sorriso, problemático demais para que ele observasse.

Retirou-se de dentro dela e sentou na cama. Ela riu, e o fez fechar os olhos com a ponta dos dedos antes de subir em cima do seu membro. Ambos exclamaram, com gritos de puro êxtase, e ela começou a se mover. Shikamaru a incitava a continuar, mordendo os seios a sua frente. As mãos no quadril, e as dela o arranhando nos ombros.

Com tantos estímulos, Temari começou a diminuir o ritmo. Saiu de cima dele, o sentindo segurar suas costas. Shikamaru por cima dela novamente, aumentou o ritmo uma vez que a ouvia implorar por mais velocidade. Afundou o rosto no pescoço da loira e ao senti-la tremer, lhe deu uma chupada mais forte na pele lhe apertando mais forte o seio esquerdo; um grito mais alto, e um sorriso de pura satisfação foi o suficiente para que ele junto dela alcançasse o clímax.

Apesar do cansaço, deu mais duas estocadas antes de sair completamente dela. Desabou sobre seu colo, sentindo as respirações mesclarem enquanto tornavam ao ritmo comum. Lançou a língua pra fora da boca e lambeu a pele exposta dela, deliciando com o gosto de suor da loira que agora lhe tirava os cabelos negros do rosto, os lançando para traz num leve afago.

— Porque está com esse sorriso idiota no rosto? — Perguntou ela, quando ele ergueu a cabeça para olhá-la.

— O mesmo sorriso idiota está no seu rosto, problemática. — Ergueu a mão e lhe acariciou a bochecha.

— Está é?

— É...

Permaneceram em silencio alguns minutos. Deram as mãos, sem desviar os olhares, e se aproximaram. Um beijo leve, diferente dos outros; conduzir amor através de um beijo era tão complicado...

— Vai atender meu pedido? — Perguntou, enquanto se separava dela — Vai voltar pra mim? Deixar que eu te ame todos os dias, deixar eu te provar que sou digno de sua companhia?

Como resposta ela sorriu, daquele jeito arrebatador.

E estranhamente, aquilo bastou para o Nara.

— —

_When I__ look in your eyes I realize,_

_all the love that i´m feeling it's true..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A**: ACABEI! xD~ ( Depois de... quase duas semanas! HUAUSHUHASDUH )

Tive problemas com essa fic, e quando ela estava quase pronta... eu resolvi mudar o POV e acrescentar mais coisas... Gostei do resultado, mas a vergonha predomina~ -q

A música que eu usei aí é do Whitesnake, mas nãu usei ela inteeira nem na ordem.. Só sei que recomendo a quem nunca ouviu, ouvir! ^^

Agradeço ao meu nii-chan, que me passou ontem na escola duas músicas que acabaram dando uma ajudinha; a minha Shinoda-q, que leu e até me emprestou a janela do MSN dela quando eu tava sem Word, a Suh-diliça que betou pra mim e a todos os outros que me deram apoio pra continuar essa putaria gratuita. HESUHSEUHSEUUUHSE

E espero que você tenha gostado Taichou =D ³

_**Review**'s ajudam um ficwritter a 'continuar' o trabalho._

_Acredite, só favoritar não é o suficiente..._

_/Apenas me faz cair em depressão mais rápido. –q_


End file.
